Neighboring Emotions
by NoZoMi17
Summary: Ed and Al discover that they are getting new neighbors....but why does human transmutation come up? Disclaimer.....EdXOC....not really please read summary sucks
1. The New Neighbors

The New Neighbors-Chapter 1

"Hey mom….we've got new neighbors!" asked a small blonde boy with golden eyes.

"I know Edward."

"Are we gonna get to meet them?" asked a small dirty blonde haired boy with bluish gray eyes.

"Of course Alphonse…What kind of neighbors would we be?" said their mother, Trisha Elric.

Trisha Elric was a tall skinny woman with long chestnut brown hair. She wore a light purple dress with a white apron. She was a single mother raising her two sons Edward, the oldest, and Alphonse.

Trisha walked inside grabbing a freshly made cake, she carefully put it in a box, and said "Come on boys." The boys eagerly took off running racing each other to see who could get there first. Once they reached the house where new neighbors were soon to be, they decided that the tree beside the house would be the finish line.

"Ha…brother you're too slow" said Alphonse. Edward was trying to catch his breath and wanted to say something so badly but didn't.

They looked over at the house towering before them. It was a blue two story house with red shutters. The porch's overhang had beautiful engravings of flowers around the outside. A black looking car pulled up to the house. The boys looked on with curiosity. A young girl wearing a white dress came out of the car. Her hair was brown and pulled back in pigtails, her eyes a shiny hazel, and her smile could barely be contained on her face.

"Daddy, Mommy! It's beautiful!" said the young girl as a tall man wearing a brown overcoat came out of the car next. The man's hair was short and also brown. His face was shining brightly behind his mustache. Next was her mother her hair was dirty blonde, and it was obvious the child had received her hazel eyes from her. Her mother wasn't as tall as her father and she wore a long pink flowery dress.

"Oh hello!...you must be our new neighbors!" said Trisha as she handed the girl's mother the cake. "I baked this for all of you."

"Why thank you miss…"

"Trisha…Trisha Elric."

"Thank you Miss Elric, I'm Susan Clark, this is my husband Eugene, and our daughter Elina,"

"Hello Elina, My your adorable…Ed…Al…come here please." Ed and Al came from behind the tree they were hiding behind and walked towards their mother. "Mr. and Mrs. Clark this is Edward and Alphonse …Ed, Al this is Elina." They both looked at Elina. Elina only blinked and gave a big smile.

"Elina dear why don't you go change so you can play with your new friends?"

"Ok mommy!" Elina immediately ran upstairs to her bedroom and in a flash came running back down.

The white dress she was wearing was gone. Elina was now wearing an orange tank top and a worn pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of flip flop sandals.

She grabbed Ed and Al's hand and ran off as the adults went inside the new house to talk.

Elina ran along side the river until she finally ran out of breath. "So…Elina."

"Yes Ed." "Why did you bring us here?" Elina shrugged her shoulders. "How old are you anyway Elina?" asked Al.

"I am …(she counted her fingers)…five." She held up five fingers.

"Really? Me too!" said Ed. Al lowered his head.

"I'm only four." Ed was wondering what to do next.

"Hey lets play hide and seek" suggested Ed. "Ok" said Elina and Al in unison.

"I'll be it." Said Al. Ed and Elina ran off laughing.

"Ok count to …50" said Ed. Al turned around, covered his eyes, and began counting.

* * *

"Ed and Al seem to be very fun loving boys."

"Oh yes…always doing something."

"You must be very proud." Trisha smiled.

"Elina looks as though she's gonna grow up to be a very promising young woman."

"Well… We hope that she will do her best at whatever she chooses to do." Said Eugene.

* * *

"Al…I can't believe you found us."

"Well, I could see your feet." Ed and Elina had hidden in a tree, but feet were hanging down.

"So what do we do now, hide and seek is getting boring." Said Al.

"We could take Elina to Winry's." Said Ed. Elina looked at Ed and said "Winry huh?"

Al knocked on the door to Pinako's house.

"Well hello boys…and who's this?"

"A new friend, her name is Elina." Said Ed.

"Yeah I just moved here."

"Can Winry come outside?" asked Al. Pinako turned around said

"nope." They looked at Pinako and thought _why?_ Pinako looked over her shoulder "but you kids can come in and have some cake." Their smiles could be seen for miles.

tbc

So review and tell me what you think! ;-)


	2. Element Alchemy

Element Alchemy-Chapter 2

"Happy 6th Birthday Al!" Everyone said with smiles.

"Hey Al come here a sec." said Elina. They both went outside. Elina drew a strange looking circle on the ground, she touched it and the ground under her hands began to glow blue and morph. She lifted her hands and the ground lifted upwards also. The ground formed into a statue of all four of them. (Ed, Al, Elina, and Winry)

"Happy Birthday Al."

"You…you can do alchemy too?"

"huh?...well yeah…my dad specializes in element alchemy so he taught me some."

"Really element alchemy?...that is so cool!...what else can you do?"

"umm…well not much…but I can do basic alchemy too."

"wow this is so awesome….we have to tell Ed!" Alphonse ran inside.

"Ed! Ed!...come here!" Edward came running down the stairs.

"What Al! What happened!"

"Brother, Elina can do element alchemy!" he looked at Elina.

"Really?"

"Yeah my dad specializes in it so he kind of taught me a little." She said.

"Can you do basic alchemy?"

"of course!" Then, for a second, Elina was perplexed.

"Hey, how do ya'll know alchemy?" They didn't know how to answer.

"uh...well…you see." Al started.

"Our father was an alchemist…he left behind his old books so we learned from them." Ed finished.

"Oh…well that explains it." They paused for a moment. The silence was now becoming awkward.

"Hey can you guys make paper cranes?" asked Elina.

"of course we can …we aren't some two bit alchemists!"

"No No No…I mean without alchemy." Ed and Al looked at each other and said in unison "No." Elina smiled and led them to her house.

"Ok …fold here…here…and then tuck these in…bend this...and Voila!" Elina held up her perfectly folded crane. Ed and Al stared at their square sheets of paper.

"umm…could you do it again?" asked Al. Before Elina could answer,

"What's the point…we can just make one with alchemy!" Ed said as he drew a transmutation circle on another piece of paper, laid his piece on top and…

"Ha! See mine looks just like yours!" Ed held up his newly transmuted crane. Elina's face was not as happy as usual.

"Edward my father taught me not to always use alchemy to do something if I couldn't do it with my own two hands!" Elina's eyes started to water. Ed had looked away while she was talking and didn't even notice that she was beginning to cry. Elina got up and walked outside. When Ed heard the door slam he looked up, only to see his brother giving him 'the look'.

"Brother, that was very mean, she was trying to teach us something fun…and you didn't even care." Edward let out a sigh. He got up and followed Elina outside. When he got outside, Elina was no where to be found. He looked around until he saw her sitting on the hill that he and Al would usually go to sit and talk. Although she didn't know this it was quite a coincidence. He walked up the hill. Elina paid him no mind. Ed felt a little uncomfortable that she hadn't even turned around to fight with him.

"Eli I'm Sor--" before he could finish Elina pulled him down to the river just at the base of the hill.

"Want to see something cool?" Ed shook his head. Eli pulled out a piece of paper with a transmutation circle on it. She placed in the shallowest part of the water enough for the circle to be completely covered in water. She activated the circle and the water began to ripple. She lifted her hand with a tail of water following. Ed watched onward as Elina demonstrated that the water moved wherever her hand moved. She made a motion with her hand and the next thing Ed knew, he was soaked. Elina smiled. "That's what you get for making me cry."

Tbc

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. I DONT WANNA LEAVE!

"I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!"-chapter 3

Susan hummed as she heard a knock on her front door. She put down her knife and was surprised to discover…her brother?

"HAHAHAHA!...Ed stop..HAHAHAHA!" Eli said as she was being showered by splashes of water from Ed.

"No way!...this is payback!" Ed could still remember the day when Eli had gotten him wet with her alchemy.

"Hey Elina!" yelled Al as he came running from Eli's house.

"What is it Al?" Al came to stand beside them both, hands on his knees.

"Your mother… said to come back… …home."

"huh?...I wonder why…ok well I'll see you guys later." Elina ran off to go see what was the matter.

* * *

Elina made it back to her house, opened the door and,

"Uncle Roy!" she ran up to her uncle and gave him a big hug.

"Hello munchkin…whatcha been up too?"

"HAHA nothing."

"oh… I almost forgot …here you go (he handed his neice a small rectangulaer peice of paper)…happy 9th birthday kiddo!"

"huh?...what is it?"

"It's a train ticket Elina dear." Said her father.

"how would you like to go to central and learn more alchemy with your uncle Roy?"

"Really?...wait for how long?"

"A couple years…but don't worry I will be going with you…you uncle has some work he needs me to help with for the military." her father added.

"but…is mommy coming?"

"no …I am going to stay here and keep the house clean." Her mother said.

"so …Ed, Al, and Winry…I am going to have to …leave them behind…"

"yeah but don't worry…they will be here when you come home ok?" said Roy not really knowing whom she was referring to.

Elina looked sad.

"let me go tell everyone." She said with a fake smile and walked out. It was sunset now and the boys had gone home. She walked to Winry's first.

* * *

"Eli…whats up?" said Winry. Elina didn't answer. After staying there a few minutes she walked to Ed and Al's next.

"Hello Miss Elric…may I see Ed and Al for just a sec?"

"I'm afraid Al fell asleep…but Ed is wide awake."

"oh..i see..then may I see Ed?" Trisha nodded. "ED!" Ed came running.

"Oh Hi Eli!..be back later mom!" they went running up to the hill over the river. "What's up Eli?"

"Ed… I am gonna be leaving soon…my parents are sending me to central to learn more alchemy with my uncle and father as a birthday present…it's gonna be fun…" she said with a weak fake smile.

"you don't wanna go do you?"

"no…well…I wish you guys could come with me…is all" Ed looked at Elina with a surprise. Elina had begun to cry, but this time Ed noticed all too well. "I DON'T WANNA LEAVE EDWARD!" she said tears streaming down her face. She covered her face with her hands so that Ed couldn't see her crying, but he saw anyway. He hugged Elina.

"Don't worry Eli…you'll see us again…I promise." A single tear went down the young boys face and then slowly disappeared.

The next morning, Elina said goodbye to Ed, Al , and Winry. They all waved to her car as it faded into the horizon towards the train station. Elina cried until she couldn't see her dear friends any more.

Tbc

Awww…poor Eli!


	4. The Truth

The Truth-Chapter 4

"Very good Eli!" Said her uncle as he applauded her element alchemy skills.

"Guess what Roy…I can even perform fire alchemy"

"Uh oh…you're gonna put me out of business." Elina laughed as she watched a man in a blue uniform come towards her uncle. He whispered something into his ear.

"I am sorry Elina but I have to go on a short trip ok…be back later."

"ok…but you better hurry back." He smiled, got into his car, and drove away.

Elina walked back up to her and her father's room, only to discover that her father was not himself.

"Daddy?...is something wrong?" He looked at her with a smile.

"not at all…but I have some good news."

"Really what?" He held up a train ticket.

"Happy 11th Birthday Eli."

"We're going back home!"

"Yep." Eli quickly packed her things as fast as she could. She had enjoyed her time at central but she was ready to go home. "If Ed and Al liked what I could do with the earth…wait till they see me now!"

Later that night, Roy had returned but Eli was asleep.

"well…what happened?" asked Eugene.

"It's as we thought…"

"Did they succeed?"

"no…they have paid the price"

"I see…how expensive was the price?"

"…in their case…one lost two of his limbs…the other lost his body…but due to the alchemic genius of the older…the younger lives on…but in a suit of armor."

"Wow….that bad huh?"

"…pretty sure they'll be coming here…soon as they heal."

"…looks like we will be staying a while longer."

"oh?"

"I don't want Eli to see the truth of what has happened…it's for the best." He looked at his sleeping daughter. She was laying on a couch beside the door, sprawled out so that no one could even sit on the arm rest. He kissed her on her forehead, turned off the light, and left the room.

The next morning, Eugene informed his daughter that they were not going to leave for a while longer, that Roy still had 'business' for him to do. Eli understood but she was still disappointed. She wanted to see her friends after all.

It was a year later before Eli and her father actually boarded the train to go back home to Risembol. She waved goodbye to her Uncle as the train began to leave.


	5. Those Gates

Those Gates-Chapter 5

Elina and her father finally arrived in Risembol. The car was their waiting, but her mother was not there to greet them. _Maybe she is at home preparing dinner or something_ she thought. She and her father got into the car. Her father did not seem too happy. She was sure that he would be excited to be home as well. She looked at her father with great concern.

"Daddy?" he didn't answer. The ride to their house was silent.

Elina saw their house. It looked just as she had remembered it. She got out of the car and ran screaming

"MOM! I'm Home!" she ran inside looking for her mother, but she wasn't in the kitchen. _Maybe she is upstairs_ she thought to herself. She ran upstairs practically falling over every step. She opened the door, but she wasn't there ether. _Maybe she is at pinako's house_ she thought again. Only this time her thoughts seemed more and more desperate. She ran to Pinako's. She knocked on the door.

"Well hello Elina…long time no see."

"Pinako is my mother here?" Pinako looked at her with great disappointment.

"No ...Eli she's not here" "maybe She's at Ed and Al's house right?" "No… She is not there ether."

"Oh…Well where is she?" Pinako didn't know how to say it, until her father came up behind her and said

"Come on dear…lets go see your mother." Elina looked at her father, he was not smiling, he had no expression that she could see on his face, but his eyes. His eyes could show everything he felt. Elina could see the sorrow deep in those green pools. She felt her heart drop as they came to stop at a gravestone.

"But…Mommy…" she stared at the grave. The stone read

_ Here Lies Susan Clark_

_A loving Mother and Wife_

_ May She Rest In Peace_

That was all it said. Her father had known about it for some time. When he first mentioned to her a year ago that they were leaving and then had to change it, he knew. Elina had figured it out now, she realized that he knew then.

"How come her date of birth and death are not there?" He paused a moment.

"Because a long time ago, before you were born, she asked that if she died before me to not put her dates on there so people couldn't tell how old she was." Elina fell to her knees and began to cry. Her father stood next to her so not to feel alone, but he truly felt just as heart broken. He finally knelt down and hugged his daughter.

"It'll be ok…you'll see…we'll see her again." Elina replied between sobs

"I-I… wish mommy …were here."

"I now sweet heart…I know." Before they knew it night had fallen, and Elina had cried herself to sleep. He picked his daughter up and walked back to the house, thinking about what he told Roy a year ago _flashback(Roy)you sure your not going to tell her…first her friends and now her mother. (Eugene) positive…maybe she wont take it so hard if I wait.flashback end_ He now thought that maybe it was a bad idea. He truly wished his wife was home cooking a meal made with love. _Susan…how I miss you my dearest_ he thought to himself as he looked down at a sleeping Eli. He laid her on their bed and walked down stairs, where he stayed all night.

It had been about a week before her and her father had come home. She found herself outside be her mother's grave staring up at the sky an awful lot. One day she noticed the grave beside her mother's. She read the stone and felt a double pound of sorrow, but not for herself. She felt it for Ed and Al because the name on that particular grave read _Trisha Elric._ Then it suddenly occurred to her _where are Ed and Al? _she thought. She walked to their house only to discover _ashes…their house was burned down?_ She thought again. She suddenly feared for their safety, thinking they were at Pinako's house inured she ran there as fast as she could.

" Granny Pinako!" she yelled barging in to see Winry and Pinako sitting at the table.

"Umm…yes Eli?"

"Where are Ed and Al?...Are they injured?..."

"calm down child…they are fine."

"Then Why has their house been burned down?..." Pinako looked at the scared child standing before her.

"They burned it down themselves." Eli's expression was that of child being slaughtered.

"But why!" Winry walked over to her and gave her a hug, and Eli calmed down.

"Don't worry….Edward wanted to become a state alchemist so he and Al left to do so….after their mom died they burned it down….to try to forget—" Elina looked at Winry who was now sad.

"Forget what Winry?" Everyone was silent. Until,

"They went to Central you know." Said Pinako.

"Really?...We have to find them...i am gonna go tell Daddy!"

"hurry home Eli…it's going to rain"

"Ok!" Elina went outside and began to run home. Pinako looked at Winry who was also looking outside.

"It looks too much like that night …doesn't it?"

"yeah."

Elina ran through the drizzles of rain that had already started to fall. Her shoes were very muddy. When she reached her porch she took them off and left them outside. She went to her room, oddly enough she hadn't been in her room since they had been home. She had slept in her parent's bed. On her window sill was a poorly folded paper crane. She walked to her window and laughed. _So Ed was paying attention when I showed him how to make one_ she thought.

"I wonder what Daddy is doing…and I need to tell him about Ed and Al…hmmm Where is he anyway?" She walked downstairs looking for her father. There was a door in the kitchen that led to a basement type of room. She saw glowing lights come from under the door frame. "Oh…he's down there." She walked down the dark steps, she was barefoot and stepped in dirt that was on the steps. _dirt?_ she kept walking. When she finally reached the bottom the light went away. She stood on the floor and began to look around for her father. She could barely see in front of her. Then a dark figure stood before her. "Daddy there you are guess what Ed and—" before she could finish a hand came and grabbed her around her neck, the other hand holding a gun to her head. It squizzed her neck tightly, all she could manage to say was "da-da..ddy?"

"aww…look…she seems scared." Of course Eli was terrified, she was about to be killed by her own father! Suddenly she heard a voice that seemed to come from inside the body that was holding her by her neck, it sounded more like her father.

"if she is scared now…lets show her the gates." When she heard this she was more afraid now…_why would daddy want to scare me even more?_ She was beginning to black out.

"yes…lets do that" The form dropped her in the middle of the floor, clapped his hands together, placed them on the floor, and it began glowing. While coughing, Eli realized that she was sitting in the transmutation circle. She closed her eyes and screamed.

When she opened them again, she was somewhere…really white. She looked in front of her to see these huge black gates staring right at her. She stood up and walked backwards away from those awful gates. She bumped into her father…oh no! she moved away from him immediately.

"please don't be afraid Elina dear." Wait a minute that sounded like her normal father, one that was not trying to kill her.

"daddy!" she ran towards her father and began to sob deep into is stomach. He knelt down and returned her embrace.

"I did something awful to you…and to your mother." She looked up at him.

"what did you do?"

"…I almost killed my only daughter….and I …lost my own body…"

"huh?...what do you mean?"

"…I attempted a human transmutation…that's why you stepped in dirt walking down the stairs….i had to…"

"I know what you did…but why did you lose your body?" "…because _flach back Please work…I would give my own soul for it to work! flash back end_"

"oh…I see"

" a being known as a humunculous comes from failed human transmutations…that was the 'other being' you heard talking…I brought you here so that you could see the truth…I have hidden it form you for so long…"

"so what is the truth…"

"not what…where?"

"where?"

" yes through those gates." Elina's face became filled with even more fear.

"but I don't wanna go through them…no please don't make me!"

"…Elina do you trust me?"

"yes…but.."

"then please do this…for me….unless you do the humunculous will kill you…once you have gone through…the humunculous will die."

"but why…how?"

"the toll for going inside the gates…will be my life and body….so the humunculous will be gone when you get back." Elina hugged her dad one last time…she walked towards the gates with him…the gates opened, terror cam across her face. Long black arms came and snatched her away from her father. They then went for her father.

She had seen what the gates held as 'truth'. She didn't like everything it had to offer. She realized that the 'thing' that had taken over her father's body was still alive. _Oh no it didn't work!_ She thought. 'It' held the gun towards her, as it did the gate suddenly appeared and engulfed the form that stood before her, but it had managed to pull the trigger.

She walked towards Winry's in the rain barefoot, holding her right shoulder. She was crying but the rain running down her face hid her tears. She walked up on to the porch and knocked.

"Oh MY—Winry get in here!" Winry dropped her book and ran to the door.

"Elina!...not you too" Elina looked as though…she had no feeling…and at the same time her 12 year old self seemed grown up. She had seen some awful things behind those gates…and even in her own house. Winry treated Elina's wound, they fixed her some dinner but she didn't want any. She walked upstairs to the spare bedrooms and looked out the window to see the rain falling. She now knew why Ed and Al burned their house down…because she felt like doing the same thing…she now knew what they had done…and why…but one question still lingered…._ I wonder if Ed and Al were scared too…when they saw those gates?_

To Be Continued….

Please review!


	6. Give Me A Leash

Give me a leash!-chapter 6

Three days ago, Elina's father attempted a human transmutation. He sent her through the gates and used his own life as the price.

"Eli…wont you eat something…it's been 3 days and you haven't eaten anything," said Winry. Eli got up from the couch,

"I'm going outside." Before Winry and Pinako could protest, she had already shut the door.

Elina laid on the grass in the sun. she could still clearly remember everything so clearly, even the fear and terror she had felt. She suddenly realized that when that 'thing' activated the transmutation circle, it clapped it's hands. _Why would it clap it's hands? _She thought. She brought her hands to her face and looked at them. She then clapped her hands… "hmmmm." She used her hands to push herself up but as soon as her hands touched the ground, it shot up out of the ground like a giant column. She realized she as sitting atop a giant column of dirt. She chuckled ,

"so…this is the truth to alchemy….or one of them anyway." She clapped her hands once more and placed them on the side of the column. The column sunk back to its original place. She stared at her hands once more. She ran back to the house smiling.

"Granny Pinako! Winry!" they came running.

"What? What?"

"…I'm hungry!" Elina said with a smile. Before she knew it they had brought her a lot of food. So much they thought she wouldn't be able to eat it all.

"goodness child slow down!" said Pinako. Elina seemed as though she hadn't even heard her. She just kept stuffing food in her mouth. Pretty soon she had finished what look to be six course meal!

"One thing is for sure…you and Ed have the same eating habits." Said Winry.

"Hey Winry….(Winry looked up to Eli) …what did Ed and Al lose…for attempting a human transmutation?" Winry and Pinako looked at Elina with surprised expressions.

"How did you—"

"Please…just answer…"

"Well…Ed lost his right arm trying to bring his mother back…Al lost his entire body, but due to Edward's quick thinking….he managed to sacrifice his left leg to save Al's soul…he secured to a suit of armor…"

"We replaced Ed's lost limbs with automail." Pinako finished.

"I see…" _So that's who they were referring to back then_ she thought to herself. "in that case…I am leaving…" Pinako looked at her eyes filled with worry.

"What are you talking about?...you can't leave…your only a—"

"child….i am going to look for Ed and Al…after what happened to me…I know that** they** must be lonely…"

"but why?...i mean…what reason do you have…other than that?" asked Winry.

"Because…my father was the one that did the transmutation…he was the one…that shot me…saved me…tried to kill me…and gave his life for me….he told me to trust him…I did and know I can do alchemy without a circle…he told me that he would be proud of me no matter what I chose to do with my life…as long as I tried my best…well…until now…I didn't know what I wanted to do….but I now know that I want to become a state alchemist!" Shock over took the faces of Winry and Pinako.

"But you will be forced to—"

"I don't care!...if I can find Ed and Al that way….then I'll gladly become the military's dog!"

"I see your determined." Said Pinako. "well…we will have to send word to you uncle the colonel…that you will be coming." Pinako said with a smile. Elina felt joy over take her sorrow stricken body. She hadn't felt it in a while. She had almost forgotten what it felt like.

ABCABCBABCBABCBABCBABCBABCBABCABCABCBABCBABCBABCBABC

Central. A place full of military personel. A place, where she would hope to find her two friends, could be with heard with the clammer and bustle of city folk. She walked to the main military office and asked for colonel Roy Mustang.

"ummm…Colonel"

"Yes Fuery."

"Sir…there is a young girl here to see you…she claims to be your niece." Roy almost kicked his desk when he heard those words.

"Well send her in!" Fuery almost ran into the door, he ran down the hall and escorted the young girl into the office. He stood dumbfounded. She looked all grown up, yet it hadn't been **that** long since he had seen her. She was wearing her trademark orange tank, but the shorts changed to a pair of cargo capri's, army green of course and the sandals went to a pair of boots.

One look at Roy and her blood began to boil. He had the look of a scared puppy on his face once he saw her expression.

"umm…hello munchkin."

"You Liar!"

"what do you mean?"

"you knew what Ed and Al did a year ago…you knew everything!...you even knew my mom died!"

"…I'm sorry.."

"your sorry?...thats not gonna bring my mom or dad back!" her eyes began to well up with tears. Roy was shocked to hear her father was included among the deceased.

"you father?...so he failed…."

"See….beginning to cry you **even** knew about that!" Roy gave his niece a hug…or as much a hug she would allow. She was still angry with him, but she still loved him, it was her uncle after all.

"…why are you here Eli?" she moved away from him.

"I want to become a state alchemist." Roy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"what?...why?"

"because…I want to find Ed and Al…unless you know where they are?"

"no…but you are going to far…I mean what would you fath—"

"don't talk to me about my father….the last thing he told me was that he believed in me...and that I should trust him….he told me to walk through those gates Roy…I did…and now…I can do this" She clapped her hands and touched the desk …the desk was transmuted into a horse, Roy was amazed …"he also told me that he would be proud of whatever I chose to do with my life….and this is what I want to do…and don't tell me that I cant because I am too young…I already saw the bulletin outside…Ed past the test…hmph, the 'Fullmetal alchemist' huh?...thats gonna go to his head." Roy didn't know what to say.

"why should I?" Elina only looked at him with the same determined eyes that brought her here. "Tell you what…if you can beat me in a state alchemist 'practice' battle, then I will allow you to try to become a dog of the military."

"Deal."

BACBABCBABCBABCBABCBAABCBABCBABCBABCBABCBABCBABCBABC

To Be Continued………………….


	7. Element of Surprise

The Element of Surprise- chapter 7

"A battle?" asked Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"well…yeah…she wants to become a state alchemist and I have confidence in my own abilities that she has absolutely no—"

"Did you even authorize this with the Furher!"

"Well…no, but you didn't see the look she gave me!" Lieutenant Hawkeye looked at her superior with the expression of 'your gonna get fired'.

"Don't worry about it…he stroked her soft blonde hair…you let me take care of the Furher."

"But…Sir…if he finds out you are holding a practice battle with a civilian….then your position will be striped from you in an instant!" He walked towards a window, and peered out. He could see his niece training in the courtyard.

"Look Riza, Elina is training for our fight, only not with her alchemy, but her speed, strength, and reaction to situations."

"She would make an excellent state alchemist."

"**That** is what I am worried about….I don't want her to get hurt…or have to see those boys hurt ether."

"Sir, with all do respect…it appears as though she has already seen some horrible things that only we can imagine…just like Ed and Al."

"She looks grown up doesn't she?...I only saw her a month ago, and it appears as though she aged several years in maturity…not in height though, why she's as short as Fullmetal!" He saluted Lieutenant Hawkeye and walked toward the Furher's office.

Elina was kicking, punching, and drop kicking the trees in the courtyard. All the while mumbling to herself,

"Stupid Roy….Thinks he can beat me…well, he's got another thing coming."

"Are you ready?" She turned around and noticed her uncle staring at her.

"Yeah, let's do it." She said eyes just as determined as his.

"I have spoken with the Furher, he has agreed to the terms of this match and if you loose, you will never have the opportunity to become a state alchemist again, **even if** you take the test and pass."

"Wow, that's a lot of pressure…guess I had better not loose then huh?" she said with a smirk. He walked her to the area that the state alchemists used to conduct such battles. Many of the soldiers had already gathered after hearing that there was to be a practice battle. _I thought I had asked there not to be a crowd_ he thought to himself. He and Elina took their positions facing each other.

"Alright…the rules are the first one to disable the other's alchemy wins….this includes knocking them unconscious."

"Gotcha." They both heard a gun shot signifying the beginning of the match. Of course, Roy made the first move. He snapped his fingers and a bolt of fire came towards Eli. Eli clapped her hands together and held them up to the fire. She had manipulated the fire to go right back at Roy. He was actually caught off guard. He quickly moved out of the way and made a mental note that he shouldn't make **that** mistake again. Eli clapped her hands again and placed them on the ground, causing the ground to move under Roy's feet and knock him off balance. This didn't work because Roy was more nimble than he actually let on. Roy shot his fire towards her once more, and kept doing so. He didn't allow her the opportunity to use her alchemy to send it right back at him. She was forced to keep dodging the blasts. She hadn't counted on this one, suddenly, an idea occurred to her. It was risky but it was worth a shot. She stoped running. As Roy began to snap this time, she clapped her hands placed them on the ground before her. A piece of ground shot up and formed around the path of the fire and heat. The heat formed water vapor and through the process of condensation, made water. Roy noticed this but it was too late. She had already clapped her hands and drenched Roy's glove which was now useless.

"Ha…Looks like I—" She barely dodged that one.

"Think again…. A state alchemist is always prepared." He pulled out his other hand that had another glove on it. _Uh oh_ she thought to herself. She knew she wasn't gonna be able to do the same trick again. As she continually dodged more and more blasts from her uncle, she decided to use her favorite element of them all. She ran towards him, still dodging flames from all sides. Once she was right in front of him, she ducked, clapped her hands, and placed them on the ground. Her moves were too fast for her uncle to avoid it. She had caused a spike to rise up from behind him and tore through the transmutation circle on the glove disabling his alchemy. The winner was Elina. Roy couldn't believe it. Hawkeye watched and smirked to herself. _Overconfident fool_ she thought to herself.

"Looks like I win for sure uncle."

"Yeah you did great munchkin." He smiled at his niece realizing now that he had nothing else to teach her. If God truly wanted her to be a state alchemist, then she was one now.

"So do you have a favorite element?...state alchemist Elina."

"Yeah I do."

"Oh…Which one?" She looked at him and smiled as they walked towards the Furher and said

"The element of surprise."

To Be Continued!

Please read and review!


	8. Dogs Obey Their Masters

Dogs Obey Their Masters-chapter 8

We being this chapter with Elina and Roy in his office.

"Congratulations!" Roy told his niece. He changed his expression from a smile of joy to a frown of seriousness.

"The Furher has given you the code name 'The Element Alchemist'. He has also given you a mission. Elina looked at her uncle surprised you are to investigate a town called Hasenko….hmmm… What's with the look?" He had noticed her expression and also looked at her with an expression of his own.

"I …thought that …once I became a state alchemist that I could conduct my own investigations."

"You can…once you have completed your duties as a state alchemist."

'But…I."

"You are a dog of the state now….and dogs must obey their masters…you leave tomorrow…your job is to investigate the disappearances of our other enlisted state alchemists in that area. Is that understood element alchemist?"

"Understood sir!" She saluted her uncle and walked out of the office. She stood outside the door for a moment, then began to walk to her military issued dorm room. "Wow…I guess Ed and Al are probably doing military work t--." A thought suddenly came to her. _What if Ed and Al went to Hasenko too….and maybe they disappeared._ The thought that crossed her mind sent chills up her spine. "Maybe I shouldn't think about it…it will only make me worry."

The next morning came and the Furher made sure she had the best accommodations on the train. Her uncle was there to see her off.

"Well…I guess this is good bye uncle." She said sadly. He looked at his niece, eyes glistening with love and sadness. He gave her a hug and said

"Please be careful ok…don't take after Fullmetal alright?" she looked at him and nodded. She pulled away and got on the train, turning around one last time to see him waving goodbye. As she took her place in the little room they had provided for her, she took out her new silver pocket watch. She had remembered what Roy had told her when he gave it to her the night before.

_(flashback) Eli…don't loose that watch…it is your ID for being a state alchemist and it amplifies alchemic reactions. Now I mean it, don't loose it!" flashback end_

"Yeah Yeah Yeah I'm not gonna loose it." She said to herself as the train began leaving the station. The train left central quickly. Elina watched as it disappeared into the distance. She became bored and fell asleep.

She arrived in Hasenko early the next morning. She woke up yawning, and slowly carried herself off the train.

"The Colonel told me to stay here…that I am not supposed to leave until I receive orders to." She looked at the people, the buildings, the shops, and thought _Wow these people have seen a lot of oppression_. The people looked fatigued, run down, and the buildings looked old and caved in. she walked around town, noticing that the buildings that looked caved in and unsafe, people still lived in. she couldn't believe what she saw. The entire town looked poor. She walked up to an old woman, and asked her why the town was in the shape that it was. The woman said that it was the military's fault. They had caused a war. The war destroyed the economy of the city and the lives of those who lived there. She walked away, and began to think. _The military caused all of this?...did I do the right thing?... joining the military….I think until I learn more about this town I shouldn't let them know that I am apart of the military. _

* * *

_3 years later_

"Al…I'm hungry!" Ed said whining to his 6 foot tall suit of armor for a brother.

"Brother there is a town up ahead. Maybe they have an inn we can stay at." As they got closer to the town, a sign cam into view.

"Hasenko….hmm….I have never heard of this town brother." Al said.

"Yeah me neither….well…let's take a look around." They walked towards the town. Once they entered the town, they saw cake vendor. "CAKE!" said Ed with a smile. He ran over and began to admire the delicious delicacies. Al heard a commotion. He looked towards the end of one of the streets and saw a girl covered in a brown cloak with a hood over her head. She was running from Hasenko policemen.

"Hey Stop!...Someone Stop that girl!." Yelled one of the policemen. She ran right passed Al and bumped right into Ed causing him to drop his cake.

"Sorry shorty didn't see ya there!" she yelled. Al realized what the girl had said and tried to grab his brother, but it was too late. He was so mad that she made him loose his snack but called him short too. He had taken off after her. He ran as fast as he could to catch up, but he decided to take a short cut. Somehow, he got in front of her. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. The girl came into his trap just as he had planned. A cage came up from the ground and formed around her.

"Ha…Gotcha…." Ed said smirking. "That's what you get for making me loose my snack and calling me short." The girl smirked not really looking up at Ed, all she could see was his feet because the hood covered her face.

"You underestimate me." She clapped her hands together and placed them on the bars of the cage. They morphed into spikes that stuck out all around her on all sides. The police arrived and pulled out there weapons. Before they could fire, the girl had clapped her hands once more and a column of earth came from between the spikes. She arose to the top of a building, and jumped off and ran on one of the roofs.

"She doesn't know who she is dealing with." Said Ed as he clapped his hands and followed her giving instructions to his brother to corner her. He ran after her on the roof. He called to her, "Hey!...(she stopped running)…how did you do a transmutation without a circle?" the girl turned around. When she did her arms became restrained, and her feet dangled above the roof.

"Let me go!...Let me go I said!" she said skwerming around in Al's hold.

"Now let's see who you really are." Said Ed. He pulled off the girls hood, while she kept trying to break free. She stopped for a moment and looked at the boy standing in front of her.

"Edward?...Is it really you?" she stared at Ed. She noticed that his hair was much longer now. He was wearing it in a pony tail. His bangs still hanging in his face. He wore black pants, boots and shirt. He was also wearing a red jacket. He stared at the girl for a moment, not knowing how she knows him. He thought for a moment, until he heard Al say,

"Elina?" Al lowered Elina onto the floor of the roof.

"Eli?...You haven't changed a bit." Said Ed. The policemen were coming up onto the roof, they began shooting. Al tried to protect his brother an Elina.

"Brother you and Eli need to get away from here." Ed took Eli's hand, which caused her to blush a little, and ran with her down a fire escape. Al followed once they were off the roof. They ran through the back allies of the town.

"Ed, Al….i have a hide out come this way!" she said. She took them to where her hide out was but, "Oh no…they've found it…now where are we supposed to go."

"maybe…we can leave the town." Said Al.

"No!" Elina shouted, almost causing the policemen to hear her.

"But why not?" asked Ed.

"because….Dogs must obey their masters."

To Be Continued…

Please Read and Review


	9. No! Edward!

NO!...Edward!- chapter 9

Ed, Al, and Elina ran through out the entire town looking for a safe place to wait and sit out the police search.

"Hey….Eli…what you said back there about obeying your master…what did you mean?" asked Ed. Elina stopped running, and stood in the middle of an abandoned alley way. She pulled out her pocket watch. Ed's eyes widend.

"Why Eli?...Why did you join the military?" she didn't answer. She merely grabbed Ed's right arm and lifted the sleeve. She then tapped on Ed's armor. She looked at Ed's left leg then to his right, comparing the two.

"I see…so it's true…I'm Sorry." Ed looked at Eli's right shoulder. Since she was wearing her orange tank he could clearly see her bullet scar.

"That scar…how did you—" Al asked but before he could finish, Elina reached for her shoulder. She didn't say anything.

"Come on…we shouldn't stop or else they'll catch up." She started off again. Ed and Al looked at each other, then followed her once again. They continued running, until it was about sunset.

"They should have given up by now." Said Eli.

"Well…where are we now?"

"On the other side of town….this may be a poor town but it is quit big."

"Eli…what really happened….you knew about our lose…about how to do a transmutation without a circle….please Eli…talk to us…" Eli turned around, tears streaming down her face.

"You guys must be hungry….or Ed must be anyway."

"Yeah…Eli….I.." Ed started to say something but noticed a policeman behind Eli about to shoot her, and with out thinking, ran behind her. Eli turned around and saw the man. Unfortunately, she also saw the man shoot Edward in the chest. For a moment it seemed as though the world stood still for Eli. Without hesitation grabbed Edward, and fell to her knees holding him in her arms. Al had drawn a transmutation circle on the ground, and took care of the policeman.

"ED!...ED Please No!" She yelled. She looked at his eyes screaming out in pain, even though he was not actually screaming and telling her not to worry.

"I-I am ok Eli…I'll be fine…don't worr—" He fell unconscious.

"Al we have to take Ed somewhere safe!" Al agreed and picked his brother up and carried him. Elie ran to a place that was only about 8 blocks away. She pounded on the door. "Doctor Sentora!...Please open the door it's Eli!" suddenly the door swung open and Eli and Al went inside. "Please Dr. Sentora…My friend has been shoot you have to save him!" she said as the woman examined Ed.

"Hmmm…he'll be fine…just a minor bullet wound." She instructed Al to carry him into the next room where she provided some anesthetic and removed the bullet. "It seems as though the bullet pierced one of his lungs…probably why he wasunconscious…but the bullet looks a little odd." Elina looked at the bullet.

"I see what you mean…the bullet has substance on the end that doesn't look like it is supposed to be there."

"you're right…and that worries me….it could be poison…but if it is…it would be taking effect now…and nothing has changed from when you brought him in." Eli looked deep in thought, and at the same time very worried. Dr. Sentora nticed this and asked, "Would you like to see him….he is awake." She said with a smile. When Eli heard that she ran into the next room.

"Ed…" she said weakly, tears welling up in her eyes. Ed looked up from the bed he was laying on and said,

"oh..hey Eli…(noticed her tears welling)…why are you crying?...is it because of me?" he turned away.

"Yeah stupid…because you did something…well…" the room grew silent. Then it became awkward. "you know…when my dad and I returned from central…I found out that my mother had passed away…my father didn't take it very well….and so….he attempted a human transmutation….Ed looked up at Eli…the homunculus that would have been created used my father's body as a host for his own body….he used my father to try and kill me….that is how I have this scar…then he took me to the gate…and …then I found out about what you two did…and I discovered that my father and uncle knew about it all along…" she said finishing with a look towards Edward.

"I-I'm sorry….I didn't know…"

"That's why you asked earlier isn't it?"

"well…hey…who is your uncle?" asked Ed with curiousity.

"my uncle is Colonel Mustang." Ed almost fell off his bed.

"WHAT!" He hated Mustang, with a passion. He was getting uncomfortable and changed the subject. " so…you a state alchemist…whats you code name?"

"The Element Alchemist."

"I see…that suits you very well….if I remember correctly you used it to get me wet one time didn't you?" he said with a smile.

"well yes I did…and I'd do it again too." She said and blew a kiss towards him. She left the room leaving Ed blushing. When she walked out she too was blushing. _I can't believe I just did that_ she thought to herself. She walked over to the brown haired woman standing by the window. "Dr. Sentora thank you so much for your kindness." She said to her.

"No problem Elina….you are the only one I ever get business from anymore."

"Eli you get hurt a lot?" asked Al. Eli began to fidget and eventually avoided the question.

"Well…I think that I am going to be now…good night!"

The next morning, Elina walked into the room where Ed was sleeping. She put her hand on his forehead and, "Doctor Sentora!...Alphonse!" they both came into the room.

"Yeah Eli what is it?" asked Al.

"It's Ed…He's buring up…he has more of a fever than he should…and at the same time he feels cold….and his breathing….I can barely hear it!"

To Be Continued…

Please Read and Review


	10. Betrayal

Betrayal-Chapter 10

"Doctor Sentora what are we going to do?" Eli was afraid. She was afraid that after all these years of searching for Ed and Al, she would watch Edward die.

"I don't know Eli, I have never seen this type of poison before. Maybe he is ill and all of this will pass."

"If he was sick he would be breathing a lot heavier!" Eli was furious at the doctor, trying to justify the symptoms as a mere illness.

"I am sorry Eli but I don't know what to do…I can't treat something I know nothing about!" The doctor left the room, leaving Eli and Al to wonder. Eli sat in the chair seemingly deep in thought.

"Eli?...What's you thoughts on the subject?" Al asked.

"Well…I only have an idea…but…if the police poisoned him then…they should have an antidote in case one of their own was poisoned instead. The policemen work for the mayor of the town….as long as I have been here I have never seen the mayor. The mayor is trying to rid this town of the state alchemists. That is why I was being chased, although they didn't know that Ed was one. That is good because if they did, then he would probably have a bullet in his head." Al looked at Eli questionably.

"So what do you plan to do?" He asked. She hesitated knowing that what she planned on doing, Al wasn't going tolike it.

"Observe…then once the opportunity presents itself…take the antidote and put s top to all this…that's what got him hurt in the first place."

"But you are probably going to walk into a trap!"

"Probably, but what choice do I have?" Al stopped for a moment and thought. "

Al…you are like a brother to me…but Ed…." She stopped and looked towards the door leading to where he was resting. Al noticed and said caringly,

"You have feelings for my brother don't you?...I could tell you know…that he has some for you." Eli perked up and turned to face him. "He wouldn't have taken a bullet for just anybody…he cared about you even when we were little." Eli lowered her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her watch and opened it. Inside was the paper crane that Ed had made for her all those years ago. She walked into Ed's room, and gently closed the door behind her. She quietly walked towards the bed, tip toeing every step. When she reached the bed, she noticed that he was sweating. She reached for the cloth and put it on Ed's forehead after dipping it in water. He stirred and opened his weary eyes.

"Eli…I am so glad…that you're…ok" He said weakly.

"You shouldn't talk …you will only waste you strength." He looked into her hands and saw the paper crane.

"You kept it…..after all these years…why?"

"Because…I… Ed we have been good friends for a while, you me and Al. We always played together. We were just friends then, but now I feel as though I have feelings I can't understand. Ever since my parents died, I thought I could never feel happiness again. Even though we were neighbors for so many years, I never noticed. So please don't get yourself killed...Because I would gladly die for you." Ed was speechless, for once. He pushed himself into a sitting position against great protest, and looked at Eli with a smile.

"Eli…I have always felt…strongly about you…I want to protect you….he looked seriously into her deep hazel eyes. …I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you …and that if it was something I could have stopped from happening." She was sitting on his bed now, he reached out and laid a kiss on her lips. Eli was almost blood red when he let go. They stared into each others eyes. Suddenly Ed cringed, he then let out a wince and doubled over in pain clutching his abdomen.

"Ed! What's wrong Ed say something!" Cried Eli. Ed responded as best he could through convulsions of pain.

"My body feels like it's…..being torn…apart from the insi—" He passed out into her arms once more.

"Al!" she yelled. He came clanking into the room and looked at his older brother. Eli held him close, and began to cry. "His fever has risen even higher than before…if it gets any higher then he'll die!" she carefully laid him back into his original position, placing the cloth back on his head. She turned towards the doorway and pulled out her pocket watch. As she stared at it, she could only imagine what her uncle would say to her right now. Letting the policemen get the better of her.

"That's it." She said.

"What's it?" Al asked.

"I am going to put a stop to this…I am going to get that antidote and give a little pay back."

"I'll come with you." He said.

"NO!...I have to do this alone. I have to sneak in and you make too much noise." Al stopped trying to convince her to let him go after that, knowing she had a point. "Where did Doctor Sentora go?"

"She stepped out to find some herbs to lower brother's fever. You know that they could have poisoned him on purpose as to set a trap for you."

"I know. But I don't care."

"But—"

"Listen Al, Ed told me that he couldn't live with himself if I had died from something that he could prevent. If there is a way to save him, then I would gladly give my life to try."

"But—"

"Alphonse this is not up for discussion!" Al stepped back from the tone in Eli's voice. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks that was conveniently placed on the table, and wore them in her hair. Al saw her walk out the door. He wasn't sure if she would even make it back alive.

Eli was on the roof across from the police headquarters, waiting for the opportune time to sneak inside. She watched the policemen constantly switching posts every hour. Unfortunately, there wasn't an opening. _Darn….there are too many of them to just barge right in…and I can't sneak in when they are changing guard and I definitely can't do it when they aren't changing….where to get in…_ She thought to herself. She noticed a manhole cover in the alley beside the building she was on top of. "Bingo." She heard herself say. She climbed down the fire escape, and dove into the manhole. "If I can't get in from above…then I'll just have to get in from below." She walked through the sludge and came to a door. "A door? What's a door doing down here?" She opened the door and it lead to an underground part of the police headquarters. "Well….this is definitely interesting. I wonder where this goes." She kept walking until she heard someone coming.

"I don't care what you have to do or who you have to kill, I want her dead!" she heard a woman say. _They must be talking about me_ she thought. "Yes ma'am." She heard a policeman say. They walked by where she was hiding. She had slid in a crack in the wall. (really big crack) She turned to look at them, then ran in the opposite direction. The woman and the officer turned around after hearing footsteps. She nodded to the officer and he went to see what made the noise. Eli ran until hearing a gun shot. For a second she stopped and then fell to the ground. Whoever it was, was shooting at her. She felt a pain in her right shoulder. She looked at the officer that shot her and grited her teeth.

"You know…we were waiting for you." Eli stood up, turned and faced the man. He aimed his gun again. This time at her head.

"You think you can stop me." The man let out a slight laugh and said,

"Yeah I can. You are unarmed." Eli smirked and clapped her hands. She pulled her chopsticks out of her and they formed into sharp mini spears.

"Never underestimate me." She said to the man before charging towards him. The officer began firing, and Eli dodged as best she could. He ran out of bullets and then started punching her. Eli was punched in her face, then her stomach, then kicked a few feet away. He took out a knife he had hidden in his boot and walked towards her. While still on the ground she heard,

"Say goodnight." She took one of the chopsticks and threw it at the officer. It pierced him in his throat. She heard a

"Gah!" It was a sickening sound. She watched as the man fell limp on the ground. She stood up and pulled it out of his neck. She clapped her hands again and they were normal chopsticks again. She wasn't too concerned about the bullet wound, just the bullet.

"I hope that bullet wasn't poisoned too." She walked onward as blood seeped through her tank top and dripped down her arm.

Meanwhile, Al is watching over his older brother hoping that he doesn't wake up to find Elina gone. Unfortunately, as he thinks this to himself, Ed wakes up.

"Brother you're up." Al said surprised. Ed sat up and looked around the room. He noticed that someone was missing. A flash of the kiss went through his mind and he said in a stern voice or as stern as he could manage,

"Where is Elina?" Al was afraid he would ask that question.

"Umm…well….you see." Ed started to get out of the bed and winced in pain.

"Brother you shouldn't be—"

"Quiet Al…..(he paused)…. She went out somewhere dangerous didn't she?" He couldn't stand the pain any longer so he just slumped back on the bed.

"Yeah…she went to the police headquarters to find an antidote and to put an end to all of this….her mission was to investigate this town in the first place…before she could they found out she was a state alchemist and has tried to kill her ever since…she said it was her first mission. She told me that she was prepared to die to save you even if she walked into a trap. She promised that she would be back."

"Yeah…I just hope it's not in a body bag." Ed said as he felt another convulsion of pain overtake him.

She came to another door marked 'mayor's office'. She decided to take it. She opened the door and saw a staircase. She walked up the staircase and came to another door. She opened that door and saw a woman sitting at the desk, she turned her chair around and she couldn't believe who she saw. "Doctor Sentora?"

To Be Continued…

Please Read and Review


	11. I Would Die for You

I Would Die For You- chapter 11

"Hello Eli…I've been waiting." Eli stepped back in shock.

"Why? I trusted you!" Doctor Sentora just stared at her, expression still sly.

"Eli, what's the matter?" She looked at Eli's shoulder and noticed the blood running down her arm.

"You should get that taken care of." The woman got up from the desk and took some gaws out of her pocket. She walked towards Eli and started wrapping her shoulder. Eli jerked away.

"If I don't warp it, you will bleed to death."

"Why do you care? You're the one trying to kill me!"

"Fine. Bleed. It'll make getting rid of you a lot easier. I was trying to give you a fighting chance." Eli gritted at the woman. "Oh…by the way, my name is not Doctor Sentora. It's Meredith Plecin. I killed the real doctor Sentora for aiding you dogs, then I took her place to make it easier to get rid of all of you." Eli was clinching her fists. She could feel her blood boiling.

"You sicken me!" Meredith walked to the wall behind the desk took out a piece of chalk. She drew a transmutation circle on the wall, and placed her hands on it. The wall opened up to a laboratory. There was a table and lots of beekers. There were many odd looking tables with restraints on them. Eli then saw a familiar substance on the table beside some needles and a candle. She stared at it, hoping it wasn't she thought it was. Meredith noticed her expression.

"So…What do you think of it?" Eli looked up at the woman with an expression of fear. This fear was not for herself, but for Ed. _What if there is no antidote_ she thought. "Brilliant isn't it? It's completely harmless. (Eli perked up) It doesn't actually pose a threat until it mixes with the hemoglobin in a person's blood….I wonder how your friend is faring against the poison."

"Shut up! You're the one that poisoned him and you're the one that can provide an antidote!"

"Now why would I want to do that? If he dies, you wouldn't be a challenge to kill."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You can't stand thinking about the possibility of his death. You would gladly give your own life, just to trade places. Wouldn't you?" Eli's hair was covering her face. She didn't want that witch to see her tears.

"Why? Why…Kill _him_? He did nothing wrong…(she looked at the woman)…NOTHING!"

"Yes he did dear." Eli was curious as to what. "He became a dog! Did you think I wouldn't be able to recognize the Fullmetal Alchemist? He is a legend, even out here. You brought him right to me." The woman smiled a maniakle smile, one that sent chills up Eli's spine. "Here lets settle this fair and square, eh?" the woman pulled out two swords. "No Alchemy…whoever dies first loses."

"Sounds fair…but you will not beat me, my love will over power you!" Eli charged at the woman, but she dodged. Unfortunately that left Eli wide open. She sliced into Eli's gut. She fell to the ground, and got up very slow. _This isn't good…and the fight just started_ she thought. She tried another swing, but missed. Then she was stabbed on her left side. Eli fell against the wall, and slid into a sitting position.

"You aren't even trying are you?" said the woman still smirking. Eli tried to focus her vision, but it was no good. _I have lost way too much blood…I am getting dizzy and I can barely stand._ She tried the best she could to just stand up. She succeeded but she was very shaky. She then noticed something. The hilt of Meredith's sword was glowing bright.

"You…cheater!"

"So…you caught it did you."

"Yeah…you're using alchemy…no wonder you can see my moves….using alchemy to amplify your sword skills….how low and dirty."

"Child…you forget who you are dealing with" The woman charged at Eli once again, but she was too fast for Eli to dodge. The woman pierced Eli's stomach. The world swirled around her, and everything went white. She fell to the ground unconscious. Meredith assumed she was dead. "Hmph…good riddance to bad rubbish." She turned her back on Eli's limp form, and began to fix up more poison. _No…I can't die…I promised Al I would be back with the antidote…Ed…I love you and I won't give up! _Eli raised enough strength to grab her sword and stand. She took her sword and held to Meredith's throat. Meredith stopped dead in her tracks.

"So…it'll take more than that will it."

"A lot more" Eli said between deep breaths. "Tell me where the antidote is and I wont kill you slowly."

"No…Kill me…..find it yourself…" Eli gritted. She made the knife closer to her neck and the woman feared for her life.

"Ok..Ok…it's in the cabinet…I swear!" Eli lowered the blade and the woman made her move.

"Not today!" she stabbed the woman in her throat. _That same sickening sound _she thought. She walked to the cabinet. And found nothing.

"Of course." She looked all over the room and found a drawer with a lock on it. She used alchemy to open it. Inside she found a bottle marked 'antidote'. She had done what she set out to do. She began to wonder if she would even make it back without passing out along the way. She held up the bottle, a green liquid was swishing around inside it. She put it in her pocket and started walking out the way she came. She climbed up the ladder and lifted the manhole cover. _I don't remember it being this heavy _she thought. She quickly exited the manhole, put back the cover, and started walking across town. Unfortunately, one of the officers saw her.

"hey She's over here!" Eli ran down an alley. It was harder that before, each mover made wince in pain. _I can't do this the whole way_! She stopped running, turned around, clapped her hands, and trapped them in a cage.

"Thanks for the idea Ed." She said to herself. She ran around the corner, but fell to her knees. She was breathing too heavy to keep running. Her eyesight was too blurred to distinguish buildings, blood dripping everywhere. "I hope…Al can't ...follow directions very well." She used what was left of her strength to get up and keep walking.

* * *

"Excuse me Colonel." Said lieutenant Hawkeye as she pocked her hand inside the doorway. Roy looked up from his desk.

"Yes Hawkeye."

"Sir the Furher wishes to see you ASAP." Hawkeye looked at Roy with a look of sympathy. "It's about your niece sir." Roy jumped out of his chair and almost ran down the hall. He opened the door to the Furher's office and sat down on the sofa in front of him.

"Ah…Roy….Take a cigar." He handed Roy a box of some of the best cigars in central.

"Thanks…he took one and laid the box on the table in front of him…now about my niece."

"Ah yes….your niece well…"

"Spit it out!" Roy said and then noticed he has out of line. The Furher didn't seem to care.

"We received a report that your niece, Elina Clark, the Element Alchemist, was killed in action in the town of Hasenko. I am sorry Colonel." Roy's cigar fell out of his mouth.

"What?" He couldn't believe those words. _No way…Not my Eli…_ he thought. He remembered when he had fought with Eli for her to become a state alchemist. He wished he would have done better so that she would loose. But it was too late now. She was gone. Just like her mother and father, she was gone. He got up and walked out of the room, but not before saluting the Furher. He walked down the hall. He didn't even bother to tell anyone that he as leaving early, cause Hawkeye had already taken care of it.

* * *

"Brother?" Al looked at his brother who was lying awake in his bed.

"She's been gone too long." Said Ed. His golden eyes had lost their luster. His face covered in sweat. He looked out the window to see the sun rising.

"She left pretty early last night Brother." Al watched his brother try to sit up. "Don't brother!" Ed didn't listen. Once he was up he started out of bed. "brother if you stress yourself; you'll only make it worse."

"Al, if we don't find her I'll die anyway!" Ed said as he grabbed his jacket and boots. Alphonse reluctantly helped his brother. They both knew Ed was right. They also knew that wasn't why Ed was looking for her. Ed could tell her didn't have much time left. He could feel the effects of the poison consume his whole being with pain, but he fought through it. They opened the door and looked to their right to start walking towards the police headquarters. There lying on the ground in a pool of blood, was Eli. She had finally collapsed before she even reached the door. Ed was in shock. He ran to her body and held her in his arms. She was the same size so it didn't look awkward. It had been a while since the last time he cried. Alphonse walked towards his brother. He noticed that Edward had tears in his eyes. Alphonse picked up Eli's body and carried her inside.

To Be Continued….

Please Read and Review…..


	12. This Place Sucks

"This Place Sucks"-Chapter 12

Al laid Eli on the couch. Eli cried out in pain. Ed was glad to see she was alive at least. She opened her eyes to meet Ed's. She painfully reached into her pocket and pulled out the bottle.

"E-Ed…here…d-drink it….ple…ase." she said, each word choked through blood and pain. Ed looked at the bottle then back at Eli. She was crying. Ed didn't know if it was because of her fears for him or if she was just in so much pain. He took the bottle from her hands , Eli smiled then left the realm of consciousness.

"Eli!" Ed and Al said in unision. "Brother, I think she is just really tired. Here you take the antidote and I'll help Eli." Ed agreed. Al picked up the injured girl and carried her into Edward's previous room to gently lay her on the bed. Edward watched patiently as he opened the bottle.

"Well. Bottom's up." Edward lifted the bottle and drank the nasty tasting liquid. Once he finished the entire bottle, he thought to himself _Ughh!_ He walked into Eli's room and watched as Al began to apply bandages. Suddenly he felt dizzy. "Whoa!" Ed placed his hand to his head and braced himself on the wall. Alphonse noticed this and immediately asked,

"Brother! Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah. I'm just gonna go lay down for a while." Ed walked into the living room area (which was kind of a living room slash kitchen). He fell on the couch and was out like a light. Alphonse walked in after cleaning Eli's wounds and was afraid his brother was dead. That is until he noticed the gentle rise and fall of his chest. After his fears were calmed he noticed some other things that gave his brother's prime health away. His shirt was untucked, stomach exposed like always, and he was snoring away.

"Oh brother, always so untidy." Alphonse said chuckling to himself. He grabbed an extra blanket from a closet and covered his brother.

* * *

_6 hours later_

"Ah brother, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Asked Al as Edward sat up on the couch yawning.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"About 6 hours. How do you feel, brother?"

"Pretty good actually. For some one who was supposed to die." Ed said chuckling. Alphonse stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked towards his brother.

"Good. Brother, I need your help." Ed looked at his brother, eyes questioning his statement. "Eli has a bullet wound. I can't get the bullet out, and it is infected. She has a high fever and I feared that if I tried any more that I might…" Alphonse trailed off. Ed stood up and walked into the room. She was awake but in great pain. She was sweating profusely and breathing hard. He examined the wound and grabbed some medical pliers. He pulled hard on the bullet as Eli cringed in pain. Once he realized that it just wasn't coming out, he decided to share his findings with the rest of the class.

"You know what, this thing just ain't coming out."

"Really brother. Don't you think I tried that already?" Al said annoyed. Ed had that little tick mark on his head, also annoyed.

"EXCUSE ME!" yelled Eli. Ed and Al looked at her in unison. "Could somebody please get this stupid thing out of me!" Ed nodded. He clapped his hands together and said,

"Eli this may hurt…a lot." She nodded and he placed his hands on her wound. He carefully pulled the bullet out as Eli screamed. Once he pulled the bullet out Eli fell asleep once again. Edward heard his stomach growl and decided to fix something to eat. He searched every nock and cranny of the kitchen until finally discovering a can of soup. "Bingo!" he then looked for a can opener. "What no can opener?" he transmuted one from his automail arm. Once the can was open he found a pot. He began to cook the soup. Then he couldn't find any bowls. "This place sucks." He clapped his hands and transmuted two bowls from the counter top. "Ok now for the…nevermind." He was looking for some spoons but of course, there weren't any. So he transmuted them too. He bowled the soup and started walking towards Eli's room. He almost dropped the soup when he realized she was standing in the doorway. "Eli? Why are you out of bed?"

"Because Edward, I cant just lay around doing nothing." She laughed and Alphonse walked up beside her.

"She is very stubborn brother, kind of like you." Ed smirked at that remark.

"Well, here I made soup!" he handed her the bowl and she sat down at the table.

"Well, goodbye Ed and Al."

"Where are you going?" asked Alphonse.

"After eating Edward's soup, I'm definitely a gonner." She smiled at Edward who was blowing steam, literally. She spooned some soup, blew to cool it, and then made a slight _Mmmm._ Edward heard this and began eating after that quiet sound of relief qualled his anger.

TBC


	13. Youre Alive?

You're Alive?-chapter 13

_Sorry folks for not updating lately….of course disclaimer….and I hope you enjoy!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eli sorry but we need to get going. We have to give a report to Colonel Mustang." Said Ed. Eli looked at Ed with eyes so sad they could have been the sorrows of a whole country.

"I see." Was all she said.

"Eli why don't you come with us, I am sure you haven't talked to your uncle in a while. Plus by now he must require you to give a report also." Suggested Alphonse. Eli shook her head.

"My orders are to stay until I receive further instructions." She turned her back to them.

"Don't even listen to that crap! They haven't sent you one blasted order since you've been here right? Just come with us, besides you have already taken care of the problem." Said Edward. Eli turned around and smiled.

"Ok, it's settled. We leave tomorrow morning." She said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They woke up bright and early to be sure as to not miss the train. They paid for there tickets and boarded. Eli and Ed shared a seat since Al's armor took up a whole seat. The whistle blew and Ed was fast asleep on Eli's shoulder. She blushed but then her complexion was as it should be. She looked out the window and said,

"You know, I wonder what everyone is doing in central."

"I am sure there still being lazy." Said Al.

"Yeah especially my uncle!" she said with a laugh. Moments passed before she too was asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Colonel, Sir." Said lieutenant Hawkeye as she peeked in Roy's office. "The ceremony is about to begin." He nodded and followed her out to the courtyard where all the personnel were waiting. The Furher stood in the center of the crowd. He raised his hand to speak.

"Fellow soldiers. It is with great honor that we have been able to have a skilled alchemist in our order. It is even greater to have two. Two young children obeying the laws of the military. Unfortunately, we have received word that one of our best state alchemists has been killed in action. As you may know, Miss Elina Clark was the niece of our very own Colonel Mustang. Today we mark the beginning of the end for Elina Clark, The Element Alchemist. Soldiers, it is with extreme remorse that I say these words, so abide kindly in them. Elina Clark, Element Alchemist, we bid thee farewell." A gun shot loudly through the air followed by a trumpet. The soldiers layed flowers at Roy's feet. He had his hat pulled down so no one could see his face. Hawkeye stayed to comfort him as it began to rain.

Meanwhile, Alphonse had about knocked his brother out of the seat to wake him and Eli up.

"We're here already?" Said Ed groggily. They walked off the train to be covered from head to toe in rain. They ran inside the station to escape the downpour.

"Here Eli take my jacket, don't want you to get sick." Ed said smiling. Eli took the jacket and put it on blushing.

"Guess we should make our way to the headquarters." Said Eli. They walked in the rain, no more like ran, to reach the building. They ran up the steps and in the front door.

Edward walked up to the receptionist and held out his watch,

"Colonel Mustang please." The receptionist nodded for them to go on through. They knocked on Roy's door expecting to here a cheery 'come in', only to discover complete silence. "Hmm. Maybe he fell asleep." He opened the door to find Roy in his chair facing the window behind the desk. "Hi Ya Colonel!" Roy didn't even turn around in his chair.

"Hello Fullmetal, what brings you here?" he said sounding depressed.

"What do you mean, I am supposed to give my report of—" Roy cut Edward off and said

"Darn that's right, ok Ed spill it." He turned around to was in shock at who he saw standing before him. Ed was confused at his superiors reaction.

"Uhhh Colonel?" Roy stood up and walked towards Eli. She looked at him funny, and he to her. He flicked her on the forehead.

"OW! What did you do that for?" she said putting a hand to her forehead. Roy grabbed Eli in the worlds biggest bear hug.

"Elina! You're alive! Oh thank God!" he squizzed her tight a she gasped for air and did her best to mask the pain he had caused since her wounds weren't yet healed.

"Umm…Roy..could you put…me down now?" she managed to say.

"Oh sorry. Eli I cant believe it the Furher was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"About you being dead."

"Do I look dead to you?"

"No."

Ed looked at them both and was confused. Eli and Roy hugged, less painfully, and smiled.

"I missed you Uncle." She said a tear streaming down her face, and went unnoticed.


	14. The End?

The End?- chapter 14

"Why did you think I was dead?" Eli said to her uncle.

"Because the Furher had told me that he had sent a special ops to look in and see your success. The ops returned with news that you were killed in combat. But obviously that's not the case." He looked at his niece and noticed she was wearing Ed's jacket, also noticing she had a bandage across her right shoulder. "What's that?"

"What is what?" she said smiling. (you know the one you make when your caught in a lie.) He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't play dumb."

"I don't know what your talking about." She said still smiling. He looked at her then smiled.

"Oh really? Then I am sure you wont mind if I—" He slapped his hand on her shoulder, which made Eli close her eyes. "Escort you to your temporary living quarters." He looked down at his niece, and grinned. She still hadn't opened her eyes and her fists were clinched. "So nothing hurts, right?" She painfully opened her eyes and looked at her uncle. She started to say something until Edward jumped in.

"Look, she hurt it while we were sparing. I caught her shoulder wrong and that's the result." Roy looked at him appearing to have bought the story.

"Alright now that that is settled, let's go get some food." They followed Roy out to the mess hall. They ate their fill, except Al. Roy escorted Eli to her room, and motioned for Ed to speak with him. Ed told Al to go on to the room, that he would be there momentarily.

Roy took Ed to the roof. ()

"You Know Ed, I don't buy that story." Roy said walking toward the railing. Ed jumped slightly realizing he had been faking.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"What really happened, I know you wouldn't be so careless to injure her while sparring, so what happened?" Ed walked over to stand a few feet away from Roy. He sighed and began to sort through his thoughts as he looked out over Central.

"Well, we were going to stop for the night in Hasenko. We saw Eli. We hadn't seen her in a while. Only the police were chasing her. She said that the mayor and police found out she was a state alchemist and were trying to kill her. We tried to help her, we ran through out the whole town, looking for a safe place to hide." Edward stopped and clutched the place where his wound still lingered.

"What else happened?" said Roy.

"They snuck up on us. One of them aimed a gun right at her. Then without even thinking, I ran in front of the bullet. For a second I felt numb, then…"

"Why Fullmetal? Why would you take a bullet for _my_ niece?"

"I don't know. All I knew was that she was going to die if I didn't do something. So I did the only thing I could think of. I remember falling to the ground and she caught me with tears in her eyes. Her face, her sad sorrow filled face, was the last thing I remember seeing. I woke up in a strange house. Eli and Al had brought me to a local doctor that Eli had trusted. I looked around the room to find her wiping my forehead. She told me that she loved me. I was speechless, for the first time in my life Colonel I had nothing to say." The Colonel chuckled.

"So what did you say?"

"I told her the truth. Roy perked up listening for an answer I told her I loved her too, then kissed her. Suddenly, the pain came and the kiss was what kept me happy even though I had blacked out. Before then she had told me that the bullet they used was _special_"

"What do you mean _special_?"

"Through alchemy, they fused it to a substance that only reacted after it made contact with blood. Acting like a poison. I awoke the next morning to Al's explanation that she had gone into the belly of the beast to get the antidote. I was determined not to let her do it alone. Despite Al's protests, we walked out the door looking for her. Only to discover her right outside the door, on the ground, in a pool of her own blood. I felt so helpless. I thought she was dead. We brought her in the house and she was breathing hard. She had a lot more injuries than just the bullet wound in her soldier. Then she gave me the antidote and passed out. I took the antidote, Al wrapped her wounds, so everything's fine now." He finished with a smile. Roy was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. The military left her there, to die it seems. They finished their discussion and walked back inside. Ed walked back to his room, while Roy made a side trip to Eli's room. He quietly opened the door and looked inside. Eli was sound asleep on her bed. She didn't make it under the covers, it was probably the most restful and relaxing sleep she had had in a while. He was shocked at how she had grown, and how she had 'filled out' () Although, she was just as short as Ed. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead, leaving to go back to his room.

"So the two shrimps are still alive." Said a voice in the dark. It was that of a man, a very phsychotic man.

"So it seems, but that just means we get to have more fun with them later." Said a feminine voice.

"Thanks to the Furher, we can manipulate them any way we wish." Said another.

"Please sloth, your flattering me." Said the Furher.

"Stop flattering _yourself_, Pride!" Said the first voice.

"Don't be so jealous Envy." Said the Furher

"Have you given it to them yet?" asked the femine voice.

"No, but Lust wouldn't you feel better if they settled in and then had to leave?" Pride said. Lust was quiet. Sloth handed him a manilla folder reading,

MISSION BRIEFING TO:

EDWARD ELRIC: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST

AND

ELINA CLARK: ELEMENT ALCHEMIST

A/N: ok so how did yall like it?...() ok with Ed, Roy is not gay neither is Ed….that stuff is NASTY!...me no like yaoi….() and with Eli he is not a perv or child molester….he was looking at her fatherly…..and I hope yall read the sequel which I haven't written yet….LOVE YA!


End file.
